Star Trek: Into Darkness - Extras
This article details the various background character deaths that occur in J.J. Abrams' Star Trek Into Darkness. *'Thomas Harewood' - A Starfleet officer portrayed by Noel Clarke. His daughter is dying from an unspecified condition and Harewood is approached by a mysterious individual (later revealed to be John Harrison) who offers a sample of his genetically enhanced blood to save the girl. In return, Harewood is coerced into setting off a bomb beneath the Kelvin Memorial Archives in London. The bombing kills 42 people, including Thomas himself. *Starfleet's top brass convene at HQ in San Fransisco in response to Harrison's attack in London. However, this is a trap. Harrison had intended to gather Starfleet's leaders in one place and commandeered a sub-orbital jumpship with which to attack Starfleet HQ and kill all of the assembled fleet commanders. Most of the admiralcy and their security staff are killed when Harrison opens fire on the assembly hall. *Kirk puts a stop to Harrison's attack by throwing his phaser rifle (tied to a fire extinguisher hose) into the exposed turbine of Harrison's gunship. Harrison beams out before the gunship crashes. *The Enterprise tracks Harrison all the way to Qo'nos, home planet of the Klingon Empire. With tensions between the Klingons and the Federation at an all-time high, Kirk leads a covert mission to take Harrison into custody. The away team's alien trading ship heads down to the deserted Ketha Province where Harrison is hiding but runs afoul of a Klingon patrol and is forced to land. After landing, Uhura tries to negotiate with the Klingons unsuccessfully, but they are suddenly interrupted when Harrison arrives and starts gunning down the Klingon soldiers. *Harrison uses a portable phaser cannon to shoot down one of the Klingon patrol ships. *As Kirk's team and Harrison take out most of their attackers, more Klingon troops are deployed from the remaining two patrol ships. Most of them get shot dead as well and one Klingon about to kill Kirk is vaporised by Harrison's cannon. *Harrison shoots down another Klingon craft before leaping down from his vantage point to gun down the remaining soldiers. *Harrison stabs one Klingon and kills two more by throwing knives at them. *After the Klingons have been routed, Harrison surrenders to Kirk. Kirk accepts his surrender then proceeds to deliver a ruthless beating to Harrison, only to wear himself out while Harrison isn't even bruised. *After examining one of the seventy-two long-range torpedoes the Enterprise was carrying for its mission to capture Harrison, Kirk and crew find a man inside, cryogenically frozen. Each torpedo contains a frozen Human from the 21st century, each a genetically enhanced soldier from a period of Earth's history known as the Eugenics Wars. Harrison's true identity is also revealed to be Khan Noonien Singh. *Admiral Marcus and his new ship, the USS Vengeance, pursue the Enterprise when Kirk refuses to surrender Khan to him. Marcus catches up to the Enterprise while at warp and opens fire, breaching the hull and resulting in several crew members being blown out into space. *Scotty, who by a string of insinuating circumstances is on the Vengeance, is about to open a hatch in the hangar to let in Kirk and Khan who are space-jumping between ships. Scotty is cornered by a security guard and apologises to the man when he opens the hatch in order for Kirk and Khan to enter. When the hatch opens, Scotty has tied himself to a railing to prevent being vented into space. The guard, however, is less fortunate. *Kirk, Scotty and Khan fight their way up to the bridge of the Vengeance and shoot Marcus' crew. However, their phasers are set to stun so nobody is killed. *After Khan takes over the Vengeance, he demands that Spock exchange his old comrades still in cryo-stasis in their torpedoes for Kirk and Scotty. After the exchange is made, Khan begins firing on the Enterprise. However, the Vengeance's weapons are disabled when the 72 torpedoes beamed over are suddenly detonated. It is also revealed that Khan's crew were removed from the torpedoes prior to transport and remain in stasis aboard the Enterprise. *The Enterprise, severely damaged after its battle with the Vengeance, is caught in Earth's gravitational field and is pulled down toward the planet. With the ship's stabilization systems offline, many of the crew start falling to their deaths as the ship as pulled down at an angle. *Kirk heroically enters the irradiated warp core chamber in order to realign the core housings and restore power, allowing the Enterprise to level its descent. However, it seems that this action costs Kirk his own life. *The Vengeance is also pulled into Earth's gravity and Khan sets the ship to crash into Starfleet Headquarters. The ship hits San Fransisco Bay and skids to a stop after crushing and toppling several buildings, undoubtedly killing hundreds of civilians in the process. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek Category:Star Trek Into Darkness